Only One Story
by MoreGinThanTalking
Summary: Ellis is worried on the helicopter ride before going to a safe zone, while Nick is concerned about him. Nick then gets lost in thought and leads to him going down with a red suit? NickxEllis


**Wow-wee! First fan-fic, hope all of you like it! Took forever to think of but still kept going! Peace and enjoy reading it! Review it if you want I guess, you're choice. And I know I might have a few mistakes here and there (hope not) but loved how it came out. And its a bit long and stuff....I guess...sorry! Kay, bye!!

* * *

**

"Do you know if we're ganna be okay?" the young mechanic said before looking down of the field of infected they left behind after boarding the helicopter. The older man in purple gave a low laugh, "Boy, what is the meaning of 'okay' anymore?"

"Ellis, honey, why do you look so down?" the young women asked. Ellis looked up again and met his eyes to all his friends. Coach, the black football coach which he thought it was funny because he remembered this one time with Keith, Rochelle, the Africa-American girl who wanted to be a reporter of some sort which also triggered another story about Keith when he got interviewed by that one girl on the news about 95% of his body being burned.

Then there was Nick. The conman. He had no Keith story for him. He liked Nick. All he could do was look at him while he yelled at him about Keith. He's green eyes were so toned and nice it reminded him of that time Keith had that really green shirt on that got ripped by that dog from the street. Well, Ellis could think of a Keith story for anything. But, to him, Nick was everything he could ask for. He didn't want anyone else. He liked Nick. He wishes he knew.

"Nothin', Ro', don't worry 'bout anything. I'll be fine. We're safe right! We got a whole new life without these stupid zombies in our way!" Ellis replied with a huge smile and that little hick laugh. But something wasn't right to Nick. He knew something was wrong with that little hyper kid. He was going to ask something but before the words slipped out of his mouth.

"Did I ever tell you guys about the time Keith and I stole a car, well I didn't, but Keith did but I don't know how it happen but all I know is that when he got back from his Ma's place, 85% bruises all over his body. Now I don't know anything 'bout child abuse but I know it was his Ma ever since-

"Ellis, this isn't story time." Nick said without any reason to hear the rest of that awful story.

He hated all the "Keith stories" that Ellis said over and over again. It was all about Keith. Keith this and Keith that. It was like his butt-buddy. In anything that would happen another story would come up about something stupid or ridiculous. A little part of Nick thought Keith was dead or got turned into an infected. He hoped he was dead mostly.

"Why you gotta be like that, Nick? I can't tell one story 'bout my bud on one of these helicopters here without you interrupting! Its like if you hate Keith!" Ellis finally snapped fully, he was sick of Nick stopping him in a story, like his mom always told him it was rude to interrupt.

Nick didn't care what he said but the only thing that was sticking out in that outburst was one word. Helicopter. He's southern hick-self made that word so much funnier then anytime he said it. The only thing that the conman can do was the only thing he does best. Smirk.

The helicopter finally landed to a camp where it was suppose to be safe for once. Well, who promised it was safe?

"Holy shit…" Coach said as he rubbed his head while looking into the sea of infected.

"Well, CEDA ain't ganna help us out now." Ellis said as he cocked his shotgun.

* * *

"Now what do we do, we got infected everywhere around us and Ellis is the only one with a shotgun. We are fucked." Nick said as he sighed closing his tired eyes thinking of a plan.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you drop us off at a different location other then all these infected people 'ere!" the young one said before tapping the captain's shoulder.

It was too late. The helicopter pilot was already infected. He turned to the 23 year old with only half a mouth and both eyes glowing white with a loud moan. He tried to bite Ellis before he stopped and turn to the rest of them and came after Coach.

Quick on his feet, the conman grabbed the pilots remaining leg and pulled it to the ground. Grabbing the shotgun from Ellis and blowing the back of the pilots head.

"Wow. Now how in the world did you know how to do that?" Rochelle said in amazement before closing the helicopter doors for some security. You never know when a Smoker might pull you out.

"Let's just get out of here and find a safe room or something. And I know my way of being a bit of a cheap fighter."

With that note, Rochelle didn't need to know more then that. Coach nodded in agreement to the plan. Ellis was in the corner stunned.

"What's wrong, son? First time an infected got all in your face?" Coach said laughing.

"It looked right at me..."

"Boy, what are you saying?"

"It ain't anythin' important. Let's just get outta here, Imma right?"

Nick didn't like the way the hyper hick was acting. It felt weird. The boy looked normal.

He didn't like that not one bit.

* * *

The team looked for weapons on the helicopter besides the shotgun. Rochelle found a crowbar in the back, while Coach found his sniper in the front somehow. Ellis' eyes were roaming somewhere else other then looking for something to kill with. He managed to find two pistols and let Nick keep the shotgun. He wasn't in the mood to argue after that outburst.

Nick's eyes were concerned. He didn't like this feeling between Ellis now. He wanted to know what happened. What's wrong with him now. He's not like that, he's hyper happy Ellis. Not down and dark Ellis. Nick stopped thinking about Ellis and turned his attention to Rochelle who was looking at him.

"Um...you guys ready?" Nick finally said after shaking that concerned look from his face and replacing it with another smirk.

Everyone else nodded, even Ellis, but he still had that look on his face like his dog just died.

The conman opened the door of the helicopter and began blasting away any infected in his path. He was pissed. His mind was all bottled up with thoughts of Ellis and that look. He didn't care. Another blast of the shotgun. He didn't want to get into that kind of stuff, he was a gambler. Another blast. If he got into Ellis of any kind he could lose him in a heartbeat. He didn't want to hurt Ellis at all. A shove of the infected and another blast. Even if he thought his boyish look and hick accent was way too adorable, he couldn't have him. Another blast from the shotgun to the head. Ellis was still young and he was older then him. That didn't mean anything now did it? Another blast.

Then it was all a blur. Nick was too focused on Ellis he only saw a black shadow before getting violently pushed to the ground.

He had no idea what was happening. He started to think.

Everything's starting to hurt. My white suit was getting all bloody. Oh man, that was a good $5,000. Or was it more. May be less. It was getting bloody. Where am I? What was going on. Wow, this hurts like a bitch. I haven't had that much pain since I was young with one of my friends. Oh god, that sounded like Ellis. Speaking of that little brat, where was he? Isn't he suppose to help me. I have no idea what's going on. My suits getting red, not white. My vision is fading. Everything's starting to get black. I can't feel anything anymore. Wasn't that a song? My body just got numb. It that my heart? How am I still alive. Wow, I just got tired. I'm closing my eyes they hurt like a bitch. When I wake up I swear that stupid kid better be here.

* * *

"Nick!"

"Ellis, come back! Don't go too far!"

"No, no, no. NICK! Where are you, sonovabitch."

Ellis followed the sounds of moaning and coughing. It didn't sound like a Smoker. It was Nick.

While Nick wondered off in his thoughts, blasting away infected as he went, the team was screaming for him. They all got caught up in a mini-horde while Nick just left them. The rest of them fought the horde off until more of them came. Fortunately, Rochelle found a pipe bomb to finish them up before everyone else searched for Nick.

* * *

"Hey! Hey, you guys! I found him! Over 'ere!" Ellis said while out of breath. He was happy for a split second until he realized Nick's eyes were closed. His suit was pure blood red. His insides were in place but still shown. His heart was there in front of Ellis' watery eyes. His heart wasn't beating.

"Ha! Very funny, Nick! You ain't dead! Come on, now. Get up, man!" the slowly breaking mechanic said with his big hick smile. It was a forced smile.

Rochelle and Coach finally caught up to the boy and the conman. Rochelle began to sob for a moment at the sight of Nick's cold body. Coach just stood there until Ellis was done trying to wake Nick up.

"It ain't funny anymore, man. Wake up! We gotta get to the safe room! Just a few feet away, now! Come on!" Ellis cried out. His voice started to break. The tears started to fall from his eyes, down to his cheeks.

The young mechanic thought of an idea. To wake up, Nick. He grabbed the chest pads that were next to some dead bodies in front of the CEDA camp. He rushed over to Nick, covering his face from Rochelle and Coach. He didn't want them to see him crying. He started to rub the pads together. Planted them on to Nick's chest.

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"No, come on work with me here! CLEAR!"

Nothing.

"It can't be...one more time. Clear!"

Nothing.

"Something's wrong! Nick, you're ganna be okay, man. You're ganna be okay! Clear!"

Nothing.

A hand landed on the boy's shoulder. The hand felt the mechanic shake. Not in fear. But in sadness. The boy's eyes closed with tears falling faster.

"It's over, boy. He's gone. He's with God now." Coach said as his hand gripped the shoulder before letting go.

"No. It can't be. This isn't happenin', right. Tell me this didn't happen. I BEG YA! TELL ME IT AIN'T TRUE!"

No one said anything. Ellis stood up in front of Coach with his hand over his eyes. He didn't want to show the tears.

"Ever since we got on that helicopter, I was worried. About all of y'all. What was ganna happen to us. I worried 'bout Nick the most. I cared about him. I didn't wanna lose him. He was better then Keith, there I said it! I admit it. He was better then Keith by a long shot. Now...now he's gone. I can't believe it. It ain't true. It's not."

* * *

"You're right, Overalls. It ain't true." the conman said as he coughed up more blood.

Ellis was stunned. He thought he went crazy for a second. Until, he heard Rochelle yelling.

"What in the world were you thinking! This boy was cryin' for you! And you just laid there playing dead! Why would you do that!" Rochelle said as she almost punched the gambler before he could stand up. The bloody figure stood up for a split second before falling the ground coughing more blood as he laughed darkly. He had that smirk again.

"Rochelle."

She looked up to the sound of her name. It was dark. It didn't feel right. It came from a different kind of Ellis. The sad one.

"Both of you get to the safe room. I'll help Nick up."

Both Coach and Rochelle without a word looked at Ellis. His hat covering his eyes. He didn't have that warm smile. The traces of the old tears where still there covering his cheeks. They both understood what was going to happen (well Rochelle that is) and they did as they were told.

"Hey, kid, why are you so down! I'm alive! Thanks by the way," Nick said with the same smirk. It felt a bit more warm. Almost like if he stole Ellis' smile. "If you didn't get that thing you used I wouldn't be here! My bad for leaving you guys, promise I won't do it again, I was lost in thought."

Nothing came from the mechanic's serious look. His eyes still covered.

"...Ellis. Come on, man. Don't be like that. It was a joke. I wanted to scare you. You looked down the whole entire flight so I wanted to cheer you up." Nick said before getting closer to coughing up more blood. He then grabbed his med-kit that he kept and started healing himself. He continued to explain.

"I was worried about you. I didn't like the way you looked. It was like if you just saw your parents die or something. It was disturbing. I wanted to know what was wrong. I didn't have the idea to die, it was some stupid Hunter that got me. When you shocked me the last time I woke up. I didn't want to wake up fully because I wanted know what would happen if I died. What you would of said. I thought I would get more info on why you were sad and shit. Well, I got my info, now let's get back to the safe room. Rochelle and Coach might think we're dead."

Nothing happened to Ellis. He still stood there. Head down. Eyes covered. No emotion.

"Listen, you don't have to go all let-me-go-get-my-cutter. I'm okay now. You don't have to worry about a thin-

Ellis threw his arm around Nick. Hugging him. His body shaking and quivering. A river of tears came from his eyes. He started to cry loudly now. It felt good to cry on Nick. He knew this wasn't a dream.

* * *

"I thought you'd be dead." the boy said in between sobs and cries. He hugged tighter. The older man didn't know what to do.

His arms were motionless. Stood in the middle of the air. He didn't know if he should hug or just stand there. He felt some kind of spark. It was warm and it felt nice. He finally found meaning in his life. Not that he didn't like gambling and other things that is a part of his life. But he had a meaning to fight for. He's stunned eyes finally closed. He rested his head on Ellis' shoulders as he hugged back.

Ellis didn't let go. He didn't want to. He felt nice and warm. He liked being like this. Closer to Nick then he ever was. He liked it. He stopped crying. He knew he was more safe here with Nick then being in a safe room.

They both stood there hugging for another 5 minutes before Nick had to ruin it with:

"You're hurting me."

* * *

Surprisingly, no infected came towards them. Well not at that moment at least.

The horde of infected roared and ran towards the conman and mechanic. They both nodded and killed some infected before they got into the safe room. They shut the door and killed a few in between the bars. It stopped. They were okay. For now at least.

Rochelle had her arms crossed. She wanted to kill Nick for what he did to Ellis. She let it go when she saw Ellis' old hick smile. It made her claim a bit, to know that between those two, they were good.

Coach was asleep in the corner. He was tired from the long road they took. All of them knew it wasn't over yet. Not even a bit. They just got started. After that burning building and the mall, the concert, the swamp, the sugar mill, and the streets of New Orleans, they knew it wasn't the end. Their journey just begun and it wouldn't end until everyone of those infected were either dead or healed. Most likely dead. But, they were fine with that fact. The world is most likely to end. As long as they were together they could end the world with a bang. And they were fine with that.

* * *

It started getting dark. They started thinking of their night shifts that they did before. Rochelle wanted to changed them so Nick and Ellis could have the night to themselves and she had Coach. Ellis was okay with that and so was everyone else. That was that. Nick and Ellis had half of the night then the other half was Coach and Rochelle. Besides the fact that Rochelle wanted Nick and Ellis to get more closer, she was training to waking up early and Coach was always the first one up.

That night it was cold. Nick and Ellis both had a fire to keep them going. It was right in front of the door. The other room Coach and Rochelle slept, the reporter on the bed and Coach on the floor. It was just Nick and Ellis. They started telling stories about their lives. What got them here. Nick didn't want to say how or why he was in Savannah while Ellis said he lived there for all his life with Keith and his mom.

"Y'know this one time, me and Keith were at that mall we were at before. He said he wanted to tell the whole entire world somethin' and I said you must be crazy! Well, in his case we don't even know. Well, anyway, he screamed in the mall 'I LOVE ALICE ANDERSON!'. Now this is when he didn't have a girlfriend or anythin', right, so guess who was there at the mall. Alice! She heard the whole thing from some girlie store, I don't know what girls shop for, and she said she would go out with him. Man, you should of seen his face when she said that! Oh shit, it was funny! Nearly pissed himself from how happy he was. Oh man, those were the good old days."

Ellis was done with his story and he had a huge smile as usual. But this one was different. It was more happier then usual, too. It was because he finally finished one of his stories. He thought for sure he was going to get yelled at. But, Nick was there listening the whole time.

"So what about you? Ever had a girlfriend or somethin'?" asked Ellis as he curled up with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"I was married. Once. Then got divorced."

"Wow, sucks, man."

"Not really, she was a real bitch. Also a slut."

"Don't be like that, man. Just because she divorced ya doesn't mean she's a slut."

"She worked in the streets as a hooker. What do expect, she is a slut." Nick said as he laughed a bit.

Ellis started to giggle. He thought it was funny and he started to laugh again. It turned out to be a great night after all.

* * *

"Nick, what do think is ganna happen to us." Ellis said. He leaned back towards the wall. His back was killing him after a while, why not lean on back to a wall.

"I don't know, kid. We might die, we might be saved, we might stay here for the rest of our lives. I can't tell the future that much but I can only do predictions."

"No wonder you're a good gambler"

"Not really, but okay, I guess. My only prediction in the whole mess is that I know something is ganna happen and its going to be big. It'll change our lives forever." Nick said as he stared out of the bars. The moonlight was shining through the broken bars on to Nick and Ellis' faces. They both liked it. The warmness of the night was great. It was Nick's favorite time of the day. Nighttime. He could stay up all night without saying a complaint. While, Ellis didn't like the night, he didn't compalin much because he was up with Nick and he was happy to be alive.

Later on that night they explained what they were going to do after this infection was done. Ellis wanted to go home and return to his normal life. Then his smile broke. It turned into the sad expression like before. He didn't explain anything else.

"What if Keith is dead?" Ellis said with an emotionless face. He made his free hands into fists. He hated the fact he thought Keith was dead. He couldn't be, it's impossible.

"Don't worry, Overalls, he must be out there some where." Nick said lying through his teeth. He was good at lying but he didn't like lying to Ellis, it could break his heart if he said he was either an infected or dead.

After that Nick told him he wanted to go to New York and work in the city or something. Most likely to join gang or something his style. He was still the same old conman gambler everyone knew. He'll always be the same Nick that everyone knows. And he liked being that guy.

* * *

The night shift was over. Ellis started falling asleep on Nick's shoulder. Before Rochelle and Coach kicked them out he carried Ellis to the bed.

Nick laid him down the bed and put the blanket over him. After he tucked him in, Nick gave Ellis a kiss. A small kiss before heading to bed. He knew he was most likely passed out from the long night. The conman loved the kid's perfect lips. He's always liked Ellis after they met. That's why he was worried about him most of the time. He was glad he knew Ellis liked him back. And with that note, the old gambler went to sleep. He was happy with that same smirk on his face. With Ellis on the bed, he had that warm hick smile he's always had. He was still awake. He played Nick's own game.

And he liked it.

**~The End~**


End file.
